High School Love
by RyouLover22
Summary: Akefia is the new student on Domino High. He then becomes friends with the three most popular boys in school. He then falls in love with one of them. what will he do about these feelings? There's lemon on later chapters *wink wink* Read and review!Gemshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic YAY! It's not going to be a one shot for that I'm sure.**

 **It's going to be a gemshipping one because I don't think that there's enough of them and 'cause I LOVE gemshipping ^_^! Hope you like it. And I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes I don't know English very well so please don't go Nazi on me!**

 **DISCLAMER: I don't own YU GI OH or any of its characters!**

 **ENJOY!**

I wake up, raising my hand to shut the alarm clock off. Slowly I open my eyes looking at the white ceiling. I get up and go to the bathroom to take a shower. I go downstairs, to the kitchen, take a bowl, milk and some cereal to make my breakfast. As I eat I think 'Great! Another town, another BEAUTIFUL new school to go to. I just CAN'T wait to make new friends'. Yes I got kicked out of my old school BECAUSE the teachers are stupid it definitely wasn't my fault! As I finish getting dressed I grab my bag pack car keys and go outside the house. I get in the car and drive to school, but lucky me there was traffic. This day was going to be just great.

I finally go to school but I'm late. I look at my schedule and find the classroom I should be in. It took hella long to find the class but I did. I get inside, go to the teacher and tell him that I'm new. The teacher first looks at me then says:

"Okay class we have a new student that will be joining our class. "he then turns to me

"Please introduce yourself"

I turn at the class and look that all the students are staring at me and I start

"Hello. My name is Akefia Tozoku, I'm 17 years old, I come from Egypt, my favorite color is blood red, I like to play sports and just don't get on my bad side, it's not good for your health" I say the last sentence while smirking.

"Okay Akefia please take a seat as we will begin"

I look around finding an empty chair next to a, I must say beautiful boy with big lavender eyes, dark skin, sandy hair that come to his shoulders. But he doesn't look happy to see me.

I look at the new student while he's sitting down next to me. Now I must admit he's hot but just not my type I know it. I stare at him while thinking 'Great me of all people. It's going to be a LONG year. At least I have Ryou and Marik'. He turns to me and says

"Hej"

 **That's it! This is my first one and it's done. I'm sorry its soooo short but I promise it'll get longer I swear! And this is gemshipping not citronshipping you will see on the later chapters. Hope you liked it!**

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my second chapter. It's going to be longer and I'm sorry if it doesn't look interesting but it'll get better.**

" **Word"-when they're speaking**

' **Word'-when they're thinking**

 **DISCLAMER: I don't own yugioh**

 **Maliks POV**

I wake up to my sisters yelling telling me to do so. I get up go to the bathroom to get ready but my beauty takes time so I get late. I rush outside seeing that Marik, my cousin left already. I run to school and find Marik and my best friend Ryou walking together to school. Marik is tall, muscular, he has sandy blond hair that go to every direction possible and italic eyes. Ryou on the other hand is a feminine male, with long white hair that's so soft, pearl white smooth skin and beautiful emerald eyes. I think he was my first crush but we became best friends. I run to them.

"Hey guys"

"Good morning Malik. I'm so excited for the first day of school! I hope were all in the same class!"

"I don't get why you're so happy. It's just going to be another school year that's going to suck our brains out" Marik says while smirking. Ryou frowns

"Don't say that this year it's going to be fun you just wait" he pouts. He's so cute for his own good.

We go to school and look that we're not in the same class.' Yes I can tell this year it's going to be great'.

I take a seat not even giving a second glance at "the friendship group". Seriously I don't get it why Ryou stays with them.

Halfway through the class and someone bursts in. He has shoulder length grey hair, a VERY muscular body, and a scar that goes through his right eye to his chin. He's HOT. He then introduces himself (A/N: I'm too lazy to write it again and it would be boring.). He takes a seat next to me.

"Hej" I hear him say

I give him a side glance and say:

"What do you want?"

"My name's Akefia what about you?"

"Malik" I responded.

"Hej" he speaks again.

"WHAT?" if he wants to get me in my nerves he's doing a great job.

"Awww why so cold? I just want someone to show me the school and looks like I've found someone." He smirks at me.

I totally hate him now. A thought passes my mind. 'Please don't kill me Ryou but I have to do this'

"You know a friend that would LOVE to show you around. So what do you say?" I say while smiling 'please say yes, please say yes, please say yes'

"Alright. But is he cute?"

I look at him with wide eyes at first then nod my head like crazy.

"Yessss he's super cute. You just want to eat him whole" I say as I imagine Ryou covered in whipped cream. Drool.

I wake up from my dream as the bell rang. I get up totally forgetting about the guy next to me. I find Marik and Ryou talking and go there. At least our lockers are close. I run to them.

"Hey guys" Marik looks behind me.

"Who's that?"

I turn around and come face first with a muscular chest. I never knew how tall he was.

"So where's this "Ryou" guy?"

"Ummm…I-I" I forgot.' How am I going to tell Ryou? Marik's going to kill me because of this. What do I do?'

"I'm Ryou"

I raise my eyes and Marik's glaring at me. 'That's it. I can see it in front of me. In my gravestone R.I.P Malik Ishtar "The idiot who sold his friend to some rapist". Damnit'

 **Akefias POV**

I look at the guy called Ryou. My heart skipped a beat. I saw an angel. He was literally surrounded by a white light. He had white porcelain skin that you're afraid to touch because it might break in your hand, white long hair, emerald eyes that glowed, perfect pink lips that I wanted to touch so bad. He was beautiful. Of cores Malik was beautiful but this was on another level. I just wanted to hold and touch and cuddle with the white angel. But of cores he'll never do that, he's wayyyy too cool for that. I have too much pride.

"Mhhhm" I just nod."Let's go then"

"Go where?" Ryou asks while looking at Malik confused while the other one that looks like Malik was killing Malik with his eyes glaring daggers at him.

 **Normal POV**

Malik was really nervous. But he takes a deep breath and says:

"This is a new student. He's name is Akefia and he needs someone to show him around the school so I put Ryou as volunteer."

"Malik can I talk to you for a second" Marik says as he smiles oh so innocently.

"No"

Marik grabs Malik from the arm and drags him away leaving Ryou and Akefia alone.

"What were you thinking when you said that?" Marik said with an angry tone.

"I just didn't want to show him around"

"And the perfect solution is to pass it to Ryou." 'Great my cousin is stupid. Not something new'

"I'm sorry" Malik hangs his head down looking guilty. Marik sighs.

"I'll show him around."

"Really?" He says with hope in his eyes.

"Yes, but you owe me." Marik says while smirking.

"Yes, yes anything. Thank you."

"It's ok. Let's go back now shall we?"

"Oh yes we shall" They say while laughing

 **Meanwhile with Ryou and Akefia**

"So you're new here." Ryou says while smiling.

"Y-Yeah" 'Did I just stutter? OMG what is wrong with me?'

"I'll show you around"

"Really?" Akefia says in disbelief.

"Yes"

"But your friends didn't look happy at the idea of you showing me around." 'What am I saying? His friends can go to hell for all I care'.

"Oh its fine they're just overprotective. How about I show you around tomorrow? What do you say?

"Tomorrow? Sounds great! So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"How about you stay with us so I can show you the classrooms and then you can eat lunch with us. "

'That's awesome! PRIDE!' "Yeah I guess" Akefia says looking cool 'nailed it' he thinks while smirking.

"Let's go just let me get my books"

Akefias POV

I nod as he opens he's locker. From the locker fall MILLIONS I SAY MILLIONS of letters. Correction. LOVE letters. I look as he frowns and says "Even on the first day give me a break". He pulls from his pocket a big black trash bag and puts in it all the letters and throws the bag in the trash can. I stay there mouth down the floor.' Looks like I have competition'

We find Malik and the other guy the name I don't know of and we all go to the same classroom Ryou next to me smiling happily while the two others glaring daggers at my back.

 **This is it for chapter TWOOO. I can't believe I wrote all this. I'm so proud of myself *cries happy tears* So hope you all enjoyed it and stay tuned for chapter three that I have NO idea how it's going to be. Oh well.**

 **Review! Because it makes me happy!(quote from pharaoh's throne)^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This is yet another chapter from me. Man I write these fast. And you should praise my work with reviews. Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top. Look at me fishing for reviews. I'm a failure. On with the fic.**

" **Word"-Speaking**

' **Word'-Thinking**

 **DISCLAMER: I don't own yugioh because if I did heh there would be a-hella-lot more yaoi. TEEHEE**

Akefia, Ryou, Malik and Malik all head for their next class Gym. Now everybody loved gym you get exercise, run, play not learn shit. But, yes there's a but if you're like Ryou you don't like gym. Why? Why you ask? You have low stamina that's why. But anyways, they all go to the dressing room. Everyone is minding their own biasness but Akefia is watching Ryou hungrily as he changes reveling more of his white porcelain skin. Of course Marik and Malik notice and they get angry. 'How does that son of a bitch dare to stare at Ryous beautiful body? No stop it you're staining him'. As everyone leaves including Ryou Marik grabs Akefia and pushes him down the floor.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing staring at him like that? I'll take your fucking eyes out if you do that again do you understand?" 'Oh if he gets cocky with me I'm going to snap'

'Dimmit he saw me. And who the fuck does he think he is talking to me like that' "So what if I was watching him? I didn't see your name on him so I don't think you can say shit about it" That's all he had to say and Marik just gloms him down starting to strangle him.

"I dare you to say that again you fucking dipshit" Malik alarmed runs to part them.

"Guys please stop. Don't do these here please" They go apart Akefia clenching his throat while taking big gasps of air and Marik breathing heavily from the anger.

"Now I know what Akefia said is inappropriate and I want to kill him for it but please we don't want to worry Ryou and we have to go to class so please let's talk about this another time like civilized people an YES we're going to talk about this again because I'm not just going to let this slip" Malik says as he glares at Akefia. If looks could kill. They all head to class.

It was lunch time. As Akefia and the other go to the cafeteria they see lots of students separated by their status. Like: The jocks, the bullies, the nerds, the popular and pretty girls and those less popular and petty and of course The friendship group. Now Ryou, Malik and Marik have special table that only they can sit in and of course Akefia joined too. They all sat down after taking their lunch.

"Man, gym was exhausting" Ryou said as he flopped down on his chair. With that Marik glanced at Akefia.

"Yeah because I kept seeing the same shit in front of me" Ryou had a confused face.

"Why do you say that" As soon as Marik was about to respond Malik cut in.

"It's just the teacher he yells so much" He said while glaring at Marik.

"Yeah the teacher" He mumbles. Akefia was quiet through the whole conversation. He felt guilty that he saw Ryou like that. He just couldn't get enough of him. He was just so perfect. All he wanted to do is touch, hold and kiss the boy. He wanted to caress that white flawless skin. He was going to ask the boy out one day but it was too soon, I mean they just met. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a sweet voice calling him.

"So, Akefia where did you get that scar, if you don't mind me asking" With that Akefia put a smirk in his face remembering how he got the scar.

"No I don't think I can show it all but I got it as I was attacked by some guys. It has to do with my childhood and I don't want to talk about it"

"It's okay we all have hard childhoods whom we don't want to share with other people especially the ones you just met" The albino said it like it was nothing with a smile on his face. 'The little angel had a rough childhood? I want to know to I can comfort him while holding him into my arms, patting his back and saying soothing words to his ear. Damnit Ryou why do you make me feel like this'

After school they all headed out. As they came to a stop Ryou suggested

"Hey how about we go out? Like all of us? He said with a big smile on his lips.

"That's a great idea" Malik chirped obviously excited.

"You mean ALL of us-mfff" Marik was interrupted by Malik elbowing him in the ribs almost breaking one. "He'll come"

"How about you Akefia will you come?" The little angel turned to Akefia asking him with that sweet voice that made Akefia melt. 'A date with Ryou? No this isn't a date there's other people with us. FUCK. Oh well better than nothing, I mean spending more time with Ryou HELL YEAH I'll come'

"Sure I'll come, it's not that I have other plans" 'Why did I say that? I don't have plans? I should've said "Let me check my agenda to see if I'm free" now I look like a total idiot who no one made plans with because he's not popular. Stupid, stupid, stupid'

"Alright let's go then" Ryou said as his smile got even bigger if that's possible.

 **I'm tired to write more so this is it. I know it sucks but I'm just not creative these days with school and all. Ughhhh. Hope you enjoyed it. Love you all.**

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I continued it. Yeah. That's all. Is this why no one likes me?**

 _ **Leggo.**_

/…../

After they went out, they all went to their own homes. As the morning came, a new _school_ day started. The school was buzzing with the laughter of children and their chattering.' Where did they get all that energy? I mean _come on_ its 7:30 in the morning; no one can be that happy and full of life that early. You should be miserable at this point of day. And the make you learn that you've never heard before in your life. It's stupid. It's torture. But you still have to go because it's for _"your best"._ Yeah right.' Akefia thought as he entered the school gates.

As the classes passed, boring as always lunch came. Akefia entered the cafeteria, after getting his food he spotted his friends and went to go sit with them. (A/N: "Went to go sit with them" is that right? I suck at this.)

Ryou saw his friend coming and sitting next to him. He smiled happy to see Akefia.

"Hi!" He chirped with a smile on his face "After school I'll show you around, yes?" (A/N: this is the first time I'm using yes after a question. Am I doing it right though?)

Totally forgetting about it Akefia sat there staring at Ryou for a while, until he snapped out of his thoughts shaking his head a little.

"Yeah of course I remember. I can't wait." Akefia said as he thought about him and Ryou alone after school. The imagines ran through his head as he thought of what he could do to that pale, beautiful flesh. A smirk came across his face thinking about that. 'Bad Akefia'

Marik and Malik that were across the table heard the whole conversation. Malik started to panic. But he remembered his and Marik's conversation in the locker room. He turned his head swiftly to tell Marik, but he was interrupted.

"What about I show Akefia around?" Marik asked in his most monotone voice.

"Y-yeah h-how about M-Marik show-shows around Ryou f-for him A-Akefia" Malik said looking confused at himself. What had he just said? It happened so fast he didn't have time to think before he spoke. He must have said something stupid. The glare that Marik was giving him proved the point further.

Ignoring what Malik said Ryou looked at Marik shocked. _Marik_ was asking to help someone. Not just someone, but someone he doesn't like. This was interesting.

"Sure if Akefia's okay with it."

No Akefia was definitely NOT okay with this. He wanted to spend some time with the sweet little angel and not the crazy haired psycho. No he was sure he didn't want that.

"But Ryou, it's already settled that you were going to show me around."

"But Akefia, I want so much to show you around don't you want me to? You don't like me?" Marik said in a mock hurt voice putting his hand on his chest.

"No dear, I would love for you to show me around but we can't" Akefia said in his sweetest tone placing his hand above Marik's.

/…../

School was over and everybody was rushing outside the hellhole. Akefia was leaned on the entrance of Ryou's last class for the day. As Ryou came out he said goodbye to his classmates. He then turned to Akefia a smile splattered across his face. 'So cute' Akefia thought.

"So, ready to know the building?"

"About the hell that takes most of my time making me learn shit I will never need in my entire life. Thrilled." Akefia said with a smirk.

"Don't say that. Come on it'll be fun."

"Sure. I _believe_ you" Akefia started laughing out loud seeing the pout formed in Ryou's lips.

After while hearing Ryou babbling about the rooms and where they were not really listening to him Akefia stopped in his traks. Seeing Akefia wasn't following him anymore he turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"R-Ryou. Do you want to hang out sometimes?"Akefia said fidgeting.

"Of course. We can take Marik and-"

"Only the two of us."

"Oh. Okay. Sure. We can hang out." Ryou said blushing a little. 'Why am I blushing? He's just a friend. Yes, just a friend.'

"So how about next week, say Saturday?" Akefia said hope showing in his eyes.

"I would love to"

 **This is IT. I can't believe it. I'm sorry I'm late I've been so busy with school. No one cares cause no one reads this. Anyway hope you guys liked it.**

 **Peace out.**

 ***leaves cookies fresh from the oven***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! A HUGE THANK YOU goes to** **Time-Stopping-666** **. I love your reviews, they really made my day. Thank you for taking your time to write me. I was so happy. Go see his/her fics, they are amazing.** **^_^ .** **You people that waste their time reading this should follow him/her example. I take criticism too. I'm lonely.**

/…./

The Date~ *cough* Hanging out with a friend

He opened his eyes as the sun came through his window nearly blinding him. Rubbing his eyes, he started to get up. He went to the kitchen. The dark skinned man opened his fridge to see what was inside to eat for breakfast. Grabbing the milk he closed the door. Taking a bowl and some cereal, he made his fancy breakfast. He was about to put his first spoon in his mouth, when something interrupted him. The doorbell rang three more times before he got up to get it. . Lazily he walked across the room reaching for the handle. This person who interrupted his breakfast was going to get a piece of his mind. He opened his door and was about to yell at the person in front of him, but he heard a sweet familiar voice talk to him.

"Good morning Akefia! Are you ready to go?"

Looking a little bit down he spotted a long white haired teen with a big blush on his face, while facing away from Akefia. Looking down at himself he saw he was only on his underwear. Closing his door halfway to cover himself, he heard the words that Ryou had just said in his mind, trying to figure out what he meant. Snapping to reality he remembered that it was Saturday, and that he had a date with Ryou. Well actually not a "date" but he was going to hang out with him. Just the two of them. The week had passed so quickly that he had forgotten he was going out with Ryou TODAY. He hadn't done anything. Not get him flowers, chocolates, tell him he looks great. Hell, he wasn't even dressed. Wait, why would he do those things? They were going to get a cup of coffee or something. AS FRIENDS. 'Don't daydream Akefia!' the thought to himself.

"S-so you f-forgot?" He heard a shy voice say with a little bit of disappointment in it.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no Ryou. I didn't forget I just woke up late. I'm so sorry. Come in and I'll get ready in a minute. Please, forgive me." Akefia said while taking Ryou in, closing the door, placing him on the couch and then running to his room to get ready.

As he went into his room, Akefia put on red pants, a white T-shirt and a black belt. He went in front of his mirror fixing his hair, the putting some cologne on to make him smell good since he hadn't had time to take a shower. Hurrying downstairs he spotted Ryou sitting on the couch were he left him, moving his head from side to side admiring the house. Akefia slowly tiptoed to Ryou to not make a sound. Coming behind him he whispered to his ear.

"You like my house?"

Ryou jumped off his seat. He was now looking at Akefia, eyes wide with fear, as a pretty pink blush covered his face. He had felt Akefia's breath tickle his neck.

"A-Akefia don't do that you scared me to death." Ryou said with a pout clearly unhappy with what Akefia had done.

"Oh, but I love to see that cute little face covered in fear and a hint of blush." Akefia said while smirking.

"W-what?" he said with a hint of fear in his voice. Akefia's smirk right now was strangely evil in comparison with the playful one he always has.

"Nothing. So, ready to go then?" The dark skinned man said while shaking his head a little. Why did he do that? He shouldn't show this to Ryou. No, of course not. Ryou would run away the second he knew, like all the others.

Not pushing it any further Ryou nodded, saying he was ready to go. If Akefia didn't want to tell him, it was his choice.

/…../

It went great. They watched a movie, they went to the park, and it was fantastic. They talked, laughed and judged people. They just clicked. Akefia saw that Ryou felt it to. The connection. But it was too early. He had to wait.

/…../

"Akefia, I had such a great time. I haven't laughed this much since, I don't remember." Ryou said while whipping a tear of his eye. His side was hurting for laughing so much. This was so great.

"Yeah, I had a great time too. We should totally do this again." Akefia said while hoping from one place to the other. He was so happy and excited he couldn't keep it in.

"Yes, that would be great."

"So, you want me to walk you to your house?"

"No, it's fine, I'll go alone." Ryou said while laughing a little, clearly not wanting Akefia to come.

"But, it's getting dark and I can't just leave you walk alone."

"I'm fine, really."

"Ohhh, look who's grown some balls." Akefia said smirking. Ryou hit him playfully in the arm.

"Don't say that." He said pouting.

"What will you do big guy? Beat me up 'till I beg for mercy? Ohh, I'm scared."

"Akefiaaaaaa"

"Stop whining it's annoying" Ryou felt a little offended by this so he lowered his head and went silent. Akefia panicked. He didn't want the little angel to be sad.

"Ryou, I didn't mean to, I was just joking." Raising his head Ryou smiled.

"It's fine. So, see you at school." Akefia nodded. What he wasn't expecting was a hug from Ryou. He was frozen at first, but eventually he wrapped his arms around Ryou. It felt so warm and welcoming; he didn't want it to end. But everything has its end. As Ryou pulled away, a pink blush showing on his cheeks.

Covering his face with his hand he thought 'God, why do you have to be so adorable. You're making me go crazy.'

"Bye." Ryou said while waving his hand at Akefia. Waving back, Akefia turned around and started walking towards his house.

/…/

 **It's over! Finally! I think I'm getting better at this. This is it for today, I'm so tired. Hope you liked it. Hope I made you happy. Now make me happy by reviewing.**

 **Until next time. Byeeeee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooooooo! Miss me? Of course not. Anywayyyyyy A HUGE THANK YOU goes to** **Time-Stopping-666** **for his/her lovely review that literally made my day. And to** **Guest** **. THANK YOU.**

 **I don't own Yu-Gi-OH bla, bla, bla. READ AND ENJOY.**

/…../

Akefia's POV (A/N: Yeah it's going to be like this. It's easier.)

There's two more months till' summer break. I have to say I'm happy 'cause school it's not as easy as they say. But this year had been great. This year I didn't get in trouble at all. Well, not in serious trouble like in my other schools. I have to say it's because of a sweet little angel that came flying to me with his beautiful white wings. Yeah. I still can't believe how beautiful he is. I still can't believe that I, I the great master of torture could actually fall in love. And I think he likes me back. After the first time we went out we got really close. We started to talk about what we like, what we do in our free time although I had to lie about that one. If he knew what I did in my free time he would run as much as his legs could carry. I really did not want him to know about it. Anyway, I want to tell him about my feelings, but I think I'll wait till' the end of the year. I'll tell him on our graduation day. Yes, that's the perfect day. Aside Ryou, I think Marik and Malik are actually getting more comfortable with me. They still keep an eye on me, but they're actually staying with me, and laughing with me. I'm their friend now. Actual friends. Isn't that awkward? Well for me it is. But it's great.

/…./

I take it back. I hate school. I am bored out of my mind. Nobody is paying attention. Half of the class is asleep, and the other half is fooling around. It's Geography. Why do we even learn geography? I'm 99% sure that no one and I say no one will need geography in their entire life. The 1% are the idiots that will actually use it. I thanked Ra as the bell rang. When did I start saying Ra? Malik. He says it all the time. I mean he talks all the time. God he never shuts up. Where does he even get all that energy? Anyway I get up and head to the cafeteria. I go in and go to sit with my friends. That sentence sounds so weird to my tongue.

/…./

We all talked about how boring our classes were. We also talked about what we were going to do after school. Malik said that there was a new smoothie shop that we should try and we all agreed. The last period wasn't so bad because I was in the same class as Ryou, Marik and Malik but mostly Ryou. The bell rang and we started packing but the teacher spoke to us.

"Wait just a minute class! Please I have a very important announcement to make that I think you would really like!" the teacher said smiling. Something told me that she was happier about this than us. Getting everyone's attention the teacher waited until they were all seated down.

"Okay! Now, we're going to have a trip." Everyone started cheering and chattering about what they're going to wear what they're going to get without letting the teacher finish.

"Now, calm down. I know you're excited but listen." The class got quiet hearing the teacher "We're going to Okinawa. We are going to stay in a hotel near the beach so we can go there. We're staying there for 4 days. I will hand you papers with all the information needed. We will be going there next week. That's all I have to say. Now wait until everyone gets their paper and then you're free to go."

After everyone got their paper, they started heading home talking about the trip. Meanwhile we were doing the same.

"I'm so excited about the trip." Ryou said while smiling happily.

"Yessssss! I can't wait! But what am I going to wear? I have nothing!" Malik said while making a dramatic scene. It included him falling in Ryou's arms while crying.

"Please, you have a bigger wardrobe than celebrities. I swear when I went there for the first time I got lost. It was even bigger than my room." Marik said while smirking. That got him an angry Mailk pouncing on him while hitting him. We all laughed expect Malik.

"It's not that big. You're exaggerating" he said while crossing his arms showing he was angry.

"Oh please, you go shopping once in two days and always come with hundreds of bags in your hands. And I know you order online. All those magazines and boxes that come" As that was said Malik turned red, bowing his head to shame.

"I saw you with a big wardrobe but magazines. C'mon, are you a girl?" I say while smirking. Marik comes next to me.

"I bet he gossips with the other girls too" we burst out laughing like maniacs.

"Guys, stop it you're making him sad!" Ryou said in a motherly tone protecting Malik. I saw him comfort Malik. Malik nodded, hugged Ryou and they both started walking ahead.

As we saw them walking we got up from the street in which we ended up after laughing too hard.

"Hey, stop!" We yelled while running to catch up with them. Neither of them listened but they kept walking like they didn't hear us.

"C'mon, you can't be that mad?" We said but no avail. They still didn't answer us.

"Are you really not going to talk to us only for that? We're sorry, c'mon" Marik said in a pleading voice. Suddenly Malik turned around making us stop.

"I'll forgive you if you carry our bags when we go shopping this Saturday for the trip." We looked at Malik and then at Ryou. He nodded to us but his eyes showed that he didn't to go shopping either. We finally gave up nodding accepting the demand.

Malik smirked victoriously and started heading home. As we said our goodbyes we went to our homes.

/…/

Ryou's POV

I opened the door to my house, entering it. I closed it, left my bag to the floor and ran excited to the living room. On the couch there was a man sitting, watching TV. He looked like me but different. His hair was spikier with two Bat-like wings coming out of each side of his head. He had sharp, red eyes that could stare down your soul. He was a bit taller than be but you couldn't tell because he was sitting down, and he was more muscular than me but slightly.

"Bakura, I'm going on a field trip to Okinawa for 4 days isn't that great?" I said happily, grinning like a madman. The said men, Bakura just stared at me with his piercing eyes.

"You're not going."

/…./

 **MWAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAH ughhhh ughhh *cough* *cough* Ahaughhhhhh. Chapter six is over. I don't want to check it. Well I never do.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW! PLSSSSS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**My seventh chapter. This story will be with 20 chapters or more….. or less. I have so much free time but I'm so tired to write these. I literally had to Google who was the warmest place in Japan in March. It turns out its Okinawa. They're going to the beach.**

 **A HUGE THANK YOU to: Stephiel9816 who reviewed me ^_^. And to Time-Stopping-666 who actually helped me make this. *squeal***

/…../

 _Previously in case you forgot_

 _"Bakura, I'm going on a field trip to Okinawa for 4 days isn't that great?" I said happily, grinning like a madman. The said man, Bakura just stared at me with his piercing eyes._

 _"You're not going."_

/…/

 _And now (in case you forgot too)_

"W-what? B-but why?" Ryou said while stuttering. A look of sadness and surprise took his face as he took a step back.

"You heard what I said. You are not going. And why are you surprised? You never go on any trips." The man sitting on the couch said calmly as he turned his head back to the TV.

Ryou felt like crying. He really wanted to go on this trip. Why would Bakura do this? Why doesn't he let me go on trips? He took a deep breath, turned his hands into fists and opened his mouth to talk.

"I'm going to the trip." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. Bakura turned his face to Ryou.

"What did you just say?" Bakura said clearly showing anger in his voice. He watched as the boy before him opened his mouth to talk again. He was expecting an apology but it never came.

"I said: "I'm going to the trip". And there's nothing that can change my mind." What was he saying? Where did he get all this confidence? He was sure that today was the day he was going to die.

"Look who's grown a backbone." Bakura said while laughing hysterically. This was not good. "What do you think you're doing Ryou? Going against me? I said no. End of story. You're not going. And I don't want to you to talk back to me again, do you understand?"

"But Bakura" Ryou cried out. He couldn't keep it in anymore. He started crying. He knew he was weak now and he hated it but he couldn't help it. "Please. I really want to go to this trip. Please only this one."

Bakura saw as Ryou broke down in tears. He hated to see the boy crying but he'll never admit it. "Please" he heard the boy whisper.

"No." Bakura said keeping his ground. Ryou looked at Bakura in disbelieve. Did Bakura really say that?

"How? How can a person be such a heartless bastard? How can you do this to me? I ask you to go to one, one trip and you say no. I hate you!" As soon as Ryou blurted those words he broke down crying again. He ran to his room before Bakura said anything.

Bakura heard the door of Ryou's bedroom slam shut. He was just trying to keep Ryou safe. Ryou didn't know about the calls he gets from time to time. He always changed his phone after the calls making excuses how he didn't like his phone or how it broke. He didn't want Ryou to go to places he couldn't protect him.

/…../

Hours had passed when he heard Ryou's bedroom door open. He saw as Ryou walked down the stairs. His eyes were puffy and tired, probably from all the crying. He didn't say anything as he walked to the kitchen getting himself a glass of water. After drinking it he went to his room again.

Bakura wanted to go and talk to Ryou but he didn't. It was getting late so Bakura went to his own bedroom, throwing himself on the bed. As soon as he closed his eyes he fell asleep.

/…./

The next day came fast. Way to fast. Bakura saw what time it was. 7:30!? He never woke up this early. Well now he was up and couldn't get back to sleep. He got up and went downstairs. He saw Ryou eating his breakfast. His plate was beside Ryous'. He sat beside Ryou. He just kept eating his food not even looking up.

The breakfast was silent. It was really awkward. After he ate he got up leaving his plate on the sink. Then he put on his shoes, grabbed his backpack and went out. Bakura watched his every move. Ryou's movements were slow and mopey. Ryou was mad at him. 'He would forget about it.' Bakura thought.

/…../

 **Ryou's POV** (yay now you know)

I went to school. 'How could Bakura do this? I want to go to this trip so much. Doesn't he want me to be happy? He says he does but I don't believe him anymore. I don't care what he says. I will go to this trip.'

"What's wrong with you?" The voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at a confused and worried Malik. "Ryou, are you okay?"

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't. I was so hurt that Bakura didn't let me go I just wanted to cry. I wanted to let it all out. And so I did. I just started crying. I could hear them talk to me; asking me what's wrong. It was too much pressure. I ran to the bathroom. I stayed there crying not caring that the lesson had started.

/…/

 **Malik's POV**

When I saw Ryou he didn't look well. He looked sad and tired. He wanted to ask the boy what was wrong but he saw that he didn't want to talk about it he didn't push it.

After awhile he couldn't help it anymore. This wasn't Ryou. Where was the happy and cheerful Ryou? Right now he looked like he wasn't in this world. What was troubling him?

I asked him but he just stared at me. He looked like he wanted to talk but he couldn't. I watched as he started crying. I was so worried. He went to the bathroom. We ran after him. I wanted to knock on the door Ryou was but Marik nudged me, giving me a look telling me I shouldn't. Me, Marik and Akefia waited in front of the door hearing Ryou cry. He was crying so much and so hard it made me want to cry. I looked around seeing that Marik and Akefia were just as worried as me.

After a while I saw Ryou get out. I stood up and he looked at me with surprise.

/…../

 **Akefia's POV**

I saw that Ryou was different today. He acted completely strange. He didn't speak to us. I saw as he broke down in tears. What happened that made the little angel cry? I was used to Ryou being always happy, but seeing him break down like that? It made my heart hurt.

We waited outside the bathroom door Ryou was in. With each sob and wail a knife stabbed me. It was so hard seeing, no hearing him like this.

Time passed and the bathroom door finally opened. From there got out a tired Ryou. He saw us looking at us in surprise. From his look he thought he was alone.

/…../

 **Marik's POV**

I knew that everyone saw the change in Ryou. Everyone was worried about him but they didn't say a word, so I didn't either. I assumed he got in a fight with Bakura. He always felt down after he got in a fight with Bakura. But for what were they fighting about?

We waited outside the bathroom door. I saw that Malik was a little from freaking out. Akefia had a conflicted and worried look on his face. Well he really cared for Ryou. That's what he said to me anyway.

After what looked like hours, Ryou finally got out.

/…./

 **Ryou's POV**

I got out of the bathroom. I saw Malik, Marik and Akefia there. Th-they were here the whole time? B-but I thought I was alone? So that means they heard me? Why? Why would they do this? I didn't want them to see me like this.

"Ryou." Malik said catching my attention. "If you want to talk about it we're here for you, okay?" He said with a reassuring smile.

"B-B-Bakura wont l-let me g-g-go to t-the t-trip but I-I want t-to go s-so b-b-bad." I tried to say between sobs.

"Hey it's okay. I'll talk to Bakura to convince him to let you go okay? Malik said while smiling to me.

"Okay"

 **Akefia's POV**

Bakura? Who's this Bakura and who does he think he is telling Ryou what to do. I saw as Malik took Ryou outside the bathroom. Marik was a little behind them. I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He did and turned his head to me with a questioning look.

"Who's this Bakura guy?" He keeps looking at me not saying anything.

"I can't tell you that. You need to ask Ryou." As he said that he turned to leave. I followed behind them. I would ask Ryou when he felt better.

/….../

 **After school in Malik and Marik's house. Malik's POV**

"Come on Bakura just let him go. I know you're worried but we'll be there for him. We'll protect him, don't you trust us?" I said at the phone while moving back and forth. Bakura was being more stubborn than ever.

/"Malik I said no. You know I trust you but I just go a bad feeling about this. I really don't want him to go and he won't. That is final"/

"Bakura. He was crying his eyes out today at school. Can't you just let him go this time? You always say you have a bad feeling to every trip we've ever made. Pleaseeeeeee, let him go."

/"I don't care how much you beg me, the answer is still no. and I know that he's crying he did the same thing last night."/

"I hate you. You cold hearted son of a bitch." He was making me so angry.

/"Love you too. I got to go now, bye"/

"Don't you dare hang up on me. I can't believe you hung up. Who am I talking to?"

"So I assume he said no?" Marik asked me. I glared at him. I was about to kill that motherfucker. Oh, yes. I would torture him first, burn his skin, pop his eyes out and then kill him. I would cut his head off and hang it up my bed as a memory.

"Planning on killing Bakura?" I turned my head and smirked at Marik.

"It's perfect." After that I called Ryou.

/"Hello?"/

"Hey. I'm sorry but he's the most stubborn piece of shit I've ever met."

/"Oh. It's fine. Thank you Malik. And please watch your language"/ A disappointed Ryou said through the phone. I wanted to make him happy.

"Okay I'll watch it. Hey, are you still up for shopping this Saturday? We're going to make Marik and Akefia carry all our bags remember?" I said excitedly. I heard Ryou laugh through the phone. Yes, that's what I wanted to hear.

/"Yes I'll come."/

"Great. See you tomorrow then. Good night."

/"Good night Malik"/

/…/

 **I am so tired. I hope you guys liked it. It's longer than all of my other chapters. Next time we go shopping and a surprise at the end. Mwahaahahhaha you have to find out. Let's see who finds it out first. The winner gets cookies. (he'll never get them but it feels good to win ^^')**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

It has been centuries! Hello!

Okay, now to my excuses that no one will read because no one reads these. I had two weeks full of exams so I didn't have time to write. We had a trip that I was so excited about but it got cancelled by our douche bag of a principal. But the good thing is that school ended and now I will write this chapter as a present.

Please read this and please REVIEW. Does it hurt so much to write two words? "Good job" Those words keep me alive. Do you want me to die? *no one reviews* Okay. If that's what you want. *shoots herself* *dead* *magically returns to life* Still need to write this.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand….no one guessed. Thank you. *mumbles* ungrateful pieces of sparkle. Don't appreciate that I write these for them. Ohhhhh, but no. They get tired to guess something. "Is Ryou going to die?" Hell yeah he is.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **Ryou's POV**

I slowly become aware of the outside world as the world of dreams fades away into the darkness. I slowly open my eyes expecting to see my white ceiling. I see three pair of eyes staring back at my own. As my senses awakened, I panicked and punched one of the faces above me. I saw as the figure fell down holding his face. I got up and watched the person that I punched slowly rising his head and glaring at me.

"You're late" was what I heard from the person staring at me. I look at the clock seeing it was 11:00. I lied back to bed and covered myself with my mattress hoping to become one with the bed.

Oh right. The pairs of eyes that were watching me were the three people that I stayed with everyday. Malik, Marik and Akefia.

And at this moment I was scared. What was worse than a hyper Malik? A mad one. He hated when someone or something ( **A/N** : like something he ordered online. Like Yaoi Mangas *pervert face* hehehe). He said he felt like it was abandoning him or leaving him like he didn't care.

And Ryou had crossed the line. Malik loved shopping. LOVED. And I was late to go to the MALL. Malik's castle. And we were going to the _mall_ to go _shopping_ and I was _late_. This is the day I die.

He slowly got up, eyes never leaving me. I watched with fear as he approached me. He yanked the mattress of roughly and threw it on the ground.

"Get up" he said as he turned around and walked to the door.

"Malik I'm sorry I had a bad night. I didn't even sleep. I didn't want to make you mad, I'm sorry." I said in a pleading voice hoping Malik would forgive me. I hate it when he's sad.

He turned around and looked at me. "It's fine. I was just looking forward to this. We were even going o torture them." He said while pointing at Akefia and Marik.

"Hej, we're not your slaves." Marik said.

He faced Marik and smirked. "Are you sure? I mean you _are_ going to do whatever we say. That was the deal. You we're so weak, you we're _begging_ us. You gave up your opinion because we didn't _like_ it. You accepted _every_ condition we put to the deal. Now let me ask you again. Are you _sure_ you're not slaves?"

I must say Malik always surprises me with his ability to convince people to do what he wants. It is incredible to watch how he does it. It convinces even me even though he isn't doing it to me.

"Screw you" Marik said while walking out the door. Obviously, he too broke at the power of The Great Malik. Malik followed after him.

I got up to get dressed. I started taking off my shirt. I laid it on the bed and turned around to get a shirt to wear. I froze in my tracks as I saw that Akefia was still in my room. Oh, no. This isn't good. No, no, no, no, no this is bad. This is _very_ bad. I quickly cover myself with the shirt I was holding.

Akefia was still staring at my chest even though I had covered it. He raised his head and looked at me. His eyes showed confusion and anger. I finally spoke.

"Please, get out" but he didn't budge. He was still staring at me and I couldn't take the pressure.

"Ryou, where did you get those?" I couldn't speak. I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"Just get out and forget you saw them, please" He was still standing there.

"How can I just _forget_ about them? Ryou-"

"I'll explain it to you after we go shopping, okay? Just please act like you never saw them." With that he nodded and left the room.

How was I going to explain _this_? I didn't want to tell Akefia. It's not that I don't trust him but… It-It's just too soon. I just hope he doesn't tell Malik and Marik.

I continued getting dressed. This was going to be the most awkward shopping I will ever have.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **Akefia's POV** ( **A/N** : I know I do this thing where I go a little back "in time" when I change POV's. I hope it doesn't bother you.)

I saw as Marik left the room, Malik following him. Wow, Malik's a magician. I have proof.

I turn my head to Ryou, away from the door. I see as he starts to take his shirt off. Woah. Has he forgotten that I'm here? I should say something. Anything. I couldn't. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I watched the creamy skin show itself. But something wasn't right. Ryou's skin wasn't the smooth skin I imagined. Something marred his skin. I could see burn marks and whip lashes and other scars all over his chest and back. I should know because I'm an expert, but that's not the point here.

I stared at it with anger. Who could possibly do such terrible thing to such an angel? What kind of fucked-up mind do you have to have to do this kind of thing to him? My whole body filled with rage. I wanted to torture the man who did this. I wanted him to beg for his life.

I saw Ryou took awareness of my present and jumped back, scared. He quickly covered his chest. I guess he didn't want me to see his scars.

After a while of begging me to get out and forget about them, I left.

Downstairs we're Marik and Malik watching a movie on TV. I sat down not saying a word.

 **Malik's POV**

I saw Akefia sit down on the couch. He took awfully long to get here. Was he talking with Ryou? For what would they be talking about? Was he coming onto Ryou? My BABY, NO!

"So, Akefia" hearing his name he turned his head to look at me. "What took you so long?" I ask leaning closer.

"Just went to the bathroom" he said while backing away. He was convincing putting a blank face but I could _see_ through it. He was a little bit nervous.

"Are you sure you were there? You seem nervous. Were you perhaps on Ryou's room _talking_ with him or _not_ talking with him but doing _something_ else? Were you? If you were doing something else I swear to Ra that I will slit your throat and cut your limbs and feed them to the dogs.( **A/N** : I guess you could say I stole this part from another fic. Can you guess which one? Hint: Bakura (yami) is a serial killer. A painter too. *smirks* tell me in the reviews) Now were you on the bathroom?"

"What is this, a police department? Yes, I was on the bathroom."

"I believe you. For now." I said to him, while making the movement with my fingers that said 'I'm watching you'.

With that over, I sat back down and continued to watch the movie.

 **Akefia's POV**

Malik's _fucking_ scary.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **At the mall** (still Akefia's POV)

"THE MALL~" I heard Malik say as he opens the mall door dramatically while crying happy tears. That guy has so much energy.

"Whoooo, let's go there. It has the best pants" Malik said while dragging Ryou with him.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I was _exhausted_. If I had a dollar for every bag I was carrying I would have hundreds. I turn my head to look at Marik. He wasn't better than me.

Malik and Ryou were jumping from shop to shop. Well, it was more Malik dragging Ryou from shop to shop.

I couldn't help but think about Ryou and what happened. Was he really going to tell me? I don't want to force him or anything. Did that _Bakura_ guy had anything to do with this? I made a mental note to ask Ryou about Bakura and what he is to Ryou.

"Malik hadn't we bought enough?" I heard Ryou say in a tired voice. Malik stopped and turned to Ryou.

"There never is _too_ much clothes. _Never_." Malik said and then continued walking. "Besides, we haven't bought a cute outfit for you to wear."

"But Malik, I'm not going to the trip" Ryou said looking down. He was sad he couldn't come. It was all that Bakura's fault.

"I know, but I want to buy you one. No offence, but you don't have enough cute clothes in your closet even though I buy you some when we go shopping. Why do you never wear them?"

"They just don't suit me Malik" Ryou said trying to get out of the conversation.

"Bullshit. You look frickin' hot in them and you know it. Now let's go" Malik said not waiting for Ryou to answer.

We entered a shop that said "Fashion & Glam". Malik went in digging into the clothes. After picking a few of them he shoved them in Ryou's arms and pushed him into the changing room. After a while Ryou got out.

I must say WOW. The outfit Malik picked was a white top that showed his belly and had a mouth with the tongue sticking out. He had on black, tight leather pants that clenched him in the right places. And combat black boots. He looked Hot. I wished I could be the tongue in that shirt.

"M-Malik, I don't think this is for me." Ryou said while blushing.

"Why? You look smoking hot" I had to agree. I and Marik nodded our heads and Ryou blushed even more.

"Now change back we're buying it"

After we bought Ryou's outfit we all decided to go home. We went out of the shop but someone was missing. Malik.

"GIVE IT TO ME I SAW IT FIRST" I heard a woman's voice yell in the shop.

"BITCH, I GRABBED IT FIRST SO BASICALLY IT'S MINE" we heard Malik's voice through the shop. Oh no. We went in to see what was happening. Well there was Malik fighting with a woman about a leather jacket. The jacket was very nice, but to fight over it?

"GIVE IT TO ME" the woman yelled again not backing off.

"HELL NO. WHY DO YOU EVEN NEED IT ANYWAYS? YOU'RE SO UGLY YOU'LL MAKE THE JACKET CRY BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE WEARING IT, AND PEOPLE WILL SAY "THAT POOR JACKET. I FEEL SO BAD FOR HIM, I NEVER WOULD WANT TO BE IN HIS PLACE"" with that the woman let go obviously hurt by the comment.

"Bitch" Malik said one more time before going to the counter to pay for it. I swear to God I will never come between clothes and Malik.

"Did you have to do that?" Ryou asked Malik as we were walking home.

"Yes" he said while flicking his hair.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

We said our goodbyes to Marik and Malik and headed to our homes. As we were walking, I stared at Ryou waiting for an answer. He suddenly stopped and turned to face me.

"I guess you want an explanation for what you saw" He said not making eye contact with me.

"Well, I would like to know who did those to you. I mean what terrible person you would be to do that kind of thing?" What was I saying? I do that kind of thing. Am I really such a hypocrite?

"Well-I….umm…..I….." Ryou said while fidgeting.

"If it's too personal you don't have to tell me" I said. I really wanted to know but I couldn't make the angel do something against his own will. He looked at me with hope in his eyes.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just that… I think it's too soon… I mean….."

"Ryou, its fine. You don't have to tell me right know if you don't want to. Whenever you're ready, I'm here to listen. Okay?" He smiled at me. I smiled back my heart beating faster. He was so cute.

"Thank you" He said.

We continued our road in silence. When we reached his house we stopped.

"Goodnight" He said to me. After that he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and made a run for the door.

I was standing there as an idiot, eyes wide. After a while I turn my head to Ryou's house and say.

"Goodnight angel"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **Normal POV**

"Man, I wish Ryou was here" Malik said while burying his face in Marik's shoulder.

"We all do Malik but could you please get off?" Marik said obviously annoyed.

"But then I can't pass my body's negativity to you"

"Stop reading fan fictions Malik. They're not real life." Marik said while rubbing his temples.

"Don't you dare offend fan fictions or you're dead in two minutes" Malik said while finally letting go of Marik.

"Guys stop, we all miss Ryou but we have to go to this trip because we promised him" Akefia said, finally having enough of those two.

"Yeah, you're right." Malik said returning in his miserable mood.

"Attention please! Now in a row get inside the buses. Thank you" we hear the teacher yell. Slowly we start to get in the bus.

"MARIK! MALIK! AKEFIA! WAIT FOR ME" as the voice shouted the three boys names the said boys turned their heads.

What they didn't expect was Ryou running to them with a luggage in his hand.

"RYOU?!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **DONE! Hope you like it as usual. And the big secret is Ryou going to the trip. YAY, confetti for me. The one who knew the whole time YAY. See you guys next time.**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
